


Time For a Change

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Clothing, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Richard Cypher - mentioned, Shopping, background/implied Zedd/Cara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with Cara about his outdated robes, Zedd drags Kahlan shopping for something more suitable. For the 100-tales prompt "brown".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For a Change

Kahlan eyed the material doubtfully.

There'd been one of the discussions that morning, and by discussion, it should be understood that it was more of an argument. Not an actual fight, but the sort of sarcastic back and forth between Cara and Zedd that sounded unpleasant to outsiders but was, in fact, one of the foremost ways in which they showed affection.

At some point – Kahlan had been too busy enjoying her porridge to listen up until then – the argument had somehow veered into clothing choices.

"Leather is functional," Cara had declared, and Zedd had brought up how it wasn't exactly breathable in the summer months, and then Cara began saying that Kahlan was the only one who possessed more than two outfits anyway, and Richard would go shirtless if he had his way, and Zedd, well, how old were those tatty robes anyway?

"Tatty?" Zedd had exclaimed. "I'll have you know that these robes have served me faithfully for – "

Cara smirked in the silence that followed Zedd's realisation he'd backed up Cara's argument. Kahlan had a feeling Zedd had purchased those robes that day he stopped growing, bespelled them to stay permanently clean and almost waterproof, and had worn them ever since.

Zedd had been uncharacteristically quiet as they'd made their way towards the next town. When they reached the marketplace he'd headed off to a clothing stall and began poking around at the cloaks and dresses.

"Are you all right?" Kahlan asked and that's when he'd brandished a brown monstrosity in her direction.

"What do you think?" He gave a frown as she eyed the material doubtfully.

"It's, um, very brown." Darker than the tan robes – sometimes deep saffron or reddish in the right light – the cloth was without any pattern. Kahlan rubbed at the fabric. It was coarse, not very comfortable, she'd imagine. Trying to manipulate by flattery she said, "I'm sure there's something more suitable for a First Wizard somewhere around here."

Richard was caught up with admiring fans who wanted to meet the heroic Seeker and Cara was nearby in case anyone got too enthusiastic. So it was left to Kahlan to accompany Zedd to three separate stalls selling bolts of cloth, and a few others selling ready-made clothing.

"I could make you robes you've only dreamt of," a buxom seamstress promised, and Zedd chuckled, but even that wasn't enough to tempt him.

"What are you looking for?" Kahlan asked.

"Something different! Cara's right. I've been wearing these robes for such a long time and I want a change. Even I'm tired of the pattern! But I've worn this for so long I don’t even know what other colour I'd like! Not red, of course. Not white, like the Confessors. Not black. Perhaps a deep blue? Maybe emerald? A bright persimmon?"

"Purple?" Kahlan suggested.

Zedd shrugged.

Kahlan pointed to another stall and tugged at his sleeve. She gestured to a cloth, pearl grey with a beautiful white and teal pattern outlined in silver thread. "This is lovely. I think it would look nice on you. Very different but very elegant, perfect for a powerful wizard. And it would look nice against other colours. White. Red…"

If he caught the subtle probing of her tone, he ignored it, testing the fabric's feel and strength in his fingers. "Yes. I think this will do very well."

Kahlan let him talk with the stallholder about sizing and the need for pockets, and heard him make occasional remarks that were reminders to himself alone about enchanting his new robes to last another fifty years. She glanced over at Cara in her bold blood red leathers. 

Kahlan didn't think it was merely her imagination that Zedd was trying to impress Cara. The only thing she worried about was how Richard would react if it turned out Zedd and Cara were more than companions. She had the idea he'd turn various shades of red, yellow, or green. But he'd get used to the idea. Eventually.


End file.
